monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
Class Specializations
'''Class specializations '''are one of the features of the Celsian Isles. Like classes, each specialization possesses a unique set of abilities. Each specialization is made for a specific class. Each class has two different specializations. And are unlocked after completion of a Specialization Quest. All descriptions are taken directly from the info stations in Mistport. Arcanist (Mage) damage for each spell you have on cooldown. |lvl2 = The damage per spell on cooldown is increased to . }} damage per hit) in rapid succession. The last hit causes knockback. Only the first hit can apply or trigger Spellshock. Cooldown: 10s. |lvl2 = You instead do damage 3 times. }} Elementalist (Mage) damage to every enemy it passes through. Upon reaching its target it continues for 2 seconds. **Ice: The spirit rushes to the enemy and deals damage when it arrives. It then does extra damage every second there for 3 seconds. **Arcane: The spirit warps to the enemy dealing damage to the target and gives all enemies within 3 blocks of that target Slowness 2 and lights them on fire for 3 seconds. |lvl2= Damage upgrades **Fire: Now does damage to each enemy hit. **Ice: Now does damage to the target and does damage every second for 3 seconds. **Arcane: Now does damage to its target. }} damage and has a 5 block radius. Enemies hit are set on fire for 3 seconds. This spell can trigger Spellshock. Cooldown: 16s. |lvl2=Damage is increased to . Cooldown is reduced to 12s. }} damage a second while in the aura. Entities that are on fire within the aura are extinguished. This spell can trigger Spellshock. Cooldown: 18s. |lvl2=The radius is increased to 6 blocks around the player. Enemies take damage a second instead. Cooldown is reduced to 14s. }} Berserker (Warrior) hearts you fall below your maximum health, gain another 5% more damage, to a maximum of 40% total. |lvl2 = The damage bonus is increased to 30%, to a maximum of 60%. }} extra damage for each block fallen (up to eight blocks) and extra damage for each block fallen after that to all mobs within 3 blocks. If you fall more than 3 blocks but do not hit a mob, this effect still activates, but you do not negate fall damage. In addition right-clicking twice quickly grants you 2s of Jump Boost IV. Jump Boost Cooldown: 7s. |lvl2 = Damage increases to per block for the first eight blocks and 2.5 for each block after that to all enemies within 5 blocks. Right-clicking twice quickly now gives 2s of Jump Boost V. The cooldown of the Jump Boost application is reduced to 5 seconds. }} damage every 2 stacks. |lvl2 = Stack decay time increased to 10 seconds and cap at 16. You earn Regeneration I above 5 stacks and Regeneration II above 10 stacks. }} Guardian (Warrior) damage to enemies that pass through the wall. The shield lasts 8 seconds. Cooldown: 30s. |lvl2 = The shield lasts 10 seconds instead. Additionally, the shield knocks back enemies that try to go through it. Cooldown is reduced to 20s. }} Paladin (Cleric) damage to undead and damage to all others. All hit enemies are set on fire for 5s. Cooldown: 7s. |lvl2 = Damage is increased to to undead and to all others. }} damage. }} Hierophant (Cleric) damage to the undead instead of consuming an arrow. Cooldown: 20s. |lvl2 = The targeted undead explodes dealing damage to undead within a 5 block radius. All affected enemies gain Slowness IV for 3s. }} damage while healing the player for hp. Cooldown: 18s. |lvl2 = Damage is increased to . Healing is increased to hp. }} Swordsage (Rogue) damage to and afflicts Weakness III to all enemies hit for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. |lvl2 = The area attack now deals damage and afflicts Weakness IV. }} damage to all enemies they hit. |lvl2 = Damage increased to , and you can now store up to 3 charges. }} Assassin (Rogue) Harbinger (Alchemist) damage per second and gives Slowness III for 8 seconds to that mob. If the target dies, the user gains an Alchemist's Potion and the effects transfer to a mob up to 5 blocks from the target that died. Cooldown: 40s. |lvl2 = Damage and Slowness duration increases to 10 seconds. Purple Haze now spreads to two nearby mobs. Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds. }} damage. Non-boss enemies hit have a 10% chance to attack other enemies for 4s. |lvl2 = Your Alchemist Potions deal + damage instead and the chance of confusing enemies is increased to 20%. }} damage. This damage will not kill you. Cooldown: 20s. |lvl2 = The user also gains Resistance 1 and Haste 2. }} Apothecary (Alchemist) damage to every enemy touched and adds absorption health to players (including yourself), maximum 12. After hitting a block or traveling 10 blocks, the mixture traces and returns to you, able to damage enemies and shield allies a second time. Cooldown: 30s. |lvl2 = Absorption health added is increased to and damage is increased to . }} additional damage and leave an aura for 3 seconds where they hit. The aura provides Speed I and Haste I to players for 10 seconds. |lvl2 = Alchemist Potions deal additional damage instead and Resistance I is added to the aura. }} absorption health every 5 seconds, up to absorption health. When an affected player has or more absorption health from any source, gain an additional 10% damage on melee and ranged attacks. |lvl2 = Gain absorption health every 4 seconds instead, and the damage bonus is increased to 20%. }} Ranger (Scout) damage (Skill bonuses, but not enchantments apply) and inflicts Slowness 3 for 2 seconds. This skill can trigger Volley if you have skill points in Volley. Cooldown: 10s. |lvl2 = Damage increases to and cooldown is reduced to 8s. }} damage. }} damage and applying 20% Vulnerability for 3 seconds. The hit enemy is also stunned for 1 second. If the ground is hit before an enemy nothing happens. Cooldown: 6s. |lvl2 = Damage is increased to . Vulnerability is increased to 30%. All mobs in a 3 block radius from the enemy you hit are stunned for 1 second. }} Hunter (Scout) damage. Cooldown: 25s. |lvl2 = Every enemy hit takes damage instead. Cooldown is reduced to 20 seconds. }} damage. Any effects the arrows might have are also applied. |lvl2 = Damage to the second target is increased to . }} Reaper (Warlock) for every affected enemy up to a maximum of bonus damage for 8s. In addition you gain Resistance 1 for 4 seconds on activation. This skill only goes on cooldown if at least one mob is affected. Cooldown: 18s. |lvl2 = You afflict enemies with Slowness 2 for 8s instead. In addition your melee damage increases by for each affected enemy up to a maximum of bonus damage for 8s. You also gain Resistance 2 for 4 seconds on activation. }} Tenebrist (Warlock) damage. It will continue spreading until it doesn't find any new targets. Cooldown: 16s. |lvl2 = The spread radius is increased to 4 blocks and affected enemies take damage. Additionally cooldown is reduced to 13s. }}